Deja que tu sucia tristeza me llene
by claumeh
Summary: "Bebe." Le tendió el vaso con agua. Inocente. Karamatsu suspiró y comenzó a beber. Podía sentir su estómago siendo llenado hasta el borde con agua, su vejiga pedía la liberación. Pero esto era su culpa por aceptar la condición de Ichimatsu en primer lugar. Después de terminar el vaso, suspiró en voz alta, mirando a Ichimatsu, esperando a que dijera algo. KaraIchi.
Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.
Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías. En este caso incluye una parafilia un poco... especial, la Urofilia. Para los que no saben que es, es una parafilia o fetiche que incluye orina, el resto ya se lo pueden imaginar. Así que si no estás a gusto con esto, te invito a cerrar la pestaña.  
Notas de traductor: Ehhh, se que debería estar traduciendo Ahógame, pero leí esta historia y no pude resistirme. Muchísimas gracias a criscriscris en AO3 por dejarme traducir su genial historia. Sin más que agregar, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndola.

"No creo que esto sea una buena idea," se quejó Karamatsu, mirándolo con amplios y suplicantes ojos.

Ichimatsu sonrió, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose en algo peligroso. "Oh, pero nii-san prometió que haría lo que yo quisiera si le prestaba el dinero para esa chaqueta que querías."

Es cierto, a Ichimatsu no le importaba el dinero. Lo único en que lo gastaba era en comida de gato y snacks para Jyuushimatsu de todos modos. ¿Pero teniendo a su hermano mayor de mierda haciendo lo que él dijera? ¿Cómo podía dejar pasar eso?

Así estaban las cosas, estaban sentados en un restaurante familiar, Karamatsu luciendo apuesto en su nueva chaqueta.

"Si, pero… ¿Qué pasa si alguien está en casa cuando lleguemos?"

"Eso no suena como mi problema," dijo Ichimatsu, tomando un sorbo de su Coca-Cola mientras miraba fijamente a Karamatsu beber.

El mayor suspiró, tragando el agua del vaso. "¿Cuántas llevamos ya?"

"Cinco. Te faltan cinco por tomar, Kusomatsu."

"Ichimatsu… Por favor, hermano, haré cualquier otra cosa. Por favor."

Ichimatsu simplemente sacudió su cabeza, mordiendo un bocado de su comida delante de él. "¿Dónde está la camarera? Necesitas otra bebida."

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, la camarera apareció y llenó el vaso de Karamatsu hasta el tope, sonriéndole. Él le dio una débil sonrisa, sus lentes de sol deslizándose por su nariz. Ichimatsu ya se sentía borracho de la desesperación en los ojos de su hermano.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras Karamatsu terminaba su sexto, séptimo, y octavo vaso de agua. Ichimatsu ya podía verlo comenzar a retorcerse, pero eso solo lo hizo excitarse más. Le hizo un gesto a la camarera de nuevo, viendo cómo se acercaba a rellenar el vaso. Ella ya no estaba tan sonriente ahora parecía consternada, Ichimatsu entendía por qué.

"¿Se siente bien?" Preguntó a su hermano.

Karamatsu intentó actuar suave mientras contestaba, "¡Por supuesto, dulzura! Solo que hoy estoy extremadamente sediento. Siento que tengas que verme en este estado, pero te aseguro, estoy más que bien" Subió sus lentes de sol e intentó hacer una sonrisa.

Ichimatsu rodó los ojos antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar la primera frase. La camarera asintió con la cabeza, la preocupación abandonaba su rostro.

"¿Nos puede traer la cuenta y un vaso para llevar, por favor?" Preguntó Ichimatsu, con ganas de volver a casa para comenzar la verdadera diversión.

"Claro," asintió y se alejó.

"Termínate el vaso en este momento," dijo mirando directamente a Karamatsu.

"Pero-"

"Ahora."

Karamatsu frunció el ceño pero asintió, moviendo el vaso a su boca drenándolo más lento de lo que lo había estado haciendo antes. Era dulce, pensaba Ichimatsu, ser capaz de arrastrar a Karamatsu con él. Incluso si solo era una previa de lo que harían después, aún era mejor de lo que creyó que sería.

La camarera regresó, poniendo la cuenta y el vaso en la mesa. Ichimatsu pagó ansiosamente por su comida, dejando más cambio del necesario sin que le importara. Agarró el vaso y se dirigió a la puerta. Podía oír a Karamatsu siguiéndolo, con pasos inestables.

Ichimatsu no era de andar rápido normalmente. En todo caso, se encorvaba y retrasaba tanto como podía cuando iba de un lado a cualquier lugar. Pero hoy – estaba emocionado. Quería algo más de lo que había querido en mucho tiempo.

"Estás caminando más rápido de lo normal," Karamatsu comentó desde atrás. "Apenas puedo mantener el ritmo, ugh."

"Bueno, no te preocupes, una vez que lleguemos a casa, puedes tomarte un descanso y tomarte esta bebida."

Lo oyó gemir desde atrás. Esto era tan divertido.

Continuaron en silencio, Karamatsu jadeando mientras intentaba mantener el paso con el rápido ritmo fijado por su hermano menor y, al mismo tiempo, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos alejados del agua que acababa de consumir. Era un lindo día afuera. Habían niños jugando, personas normales paseando a sus perros, comprando, lo que sea que haga la gente normal. Karamatsu estaba celoso. No deseaba nada más que poder estar parado en su lugar favorito para coquetear y dejar que las chicas vinieran por él. Pero no.  
Ahí estaba, escuchando el capricho más reciente de su hermano menor. Es cierto, él podía decir que lucía extremadamente cool en su nueva chaqueta de cuero – un hecho que no habría pasado sin su hermano menor.

Finalmente, Karamatsu reconoció la calle en que estaban que estaba a una cuadra de su casa. Vio a Ichimatsu parar a unos pasos de la parada de autobús y se volteó a mirarlo. La sonrisa que le estaba dando mandó escalofríos por su columna vertebral y los ojos de Ichimatsu brillaban fríamente, como un predador miraría a su presa.

Tragó saliva, sus manos se pusieron húmedas mientras se paraba al lado de su hermano.

"Bebe." Le tendió el vaso con agua. Inocente.

Karamatsu suspiró y comenzó a beber. Era peor que antes. Podía sentir su estómago siendo llenado hasta el borde con agua, su vejiga pedía la liberación. Pero, suponía, esto era su culpa por aceptar la condición de Ichimatsu en primer lugar. Un precio a pagar por su vanidad.

Después de terminar el vaso, suspiró en voz alta, mirando a Ichimatsu, esperando a que dijera algo.

"Vamos a casa, Kusomatsu."

Finalmente.

Asintió, siguiendo por detrás a su hermano, el vaso aplastado en sus manos. Lo que era raro hoy, sin embargo, era el largo rato que les tomaba llegar. Él había tomado este camino muchas veces, con mucha gente – De día, de noche, otras veces incluso de madrugada después de una larga noche. Pero hoy, algo era diferente. Tal vez era lo lleno que se sentía o que se estaba dirigiendo a casa no solo lleno de agua, sino también lleno de temor por lo que le aguardaba. Ichimatsu dijo que su solicitud era simplemente beber diez vasos llenos de agua y después ir con él a casa. ¿Sin duda, él no estaba planeando nada más?

No sabía que pensar. Estaba mareado por toda el agua, y por la anticipación.

Su casa apareció ante la vista de Ichimatsu, llenándolo de más entusiasmo que durante la caminata. Había caminado la última cuadra a paso regular a propósito, incluso más lento de lo normal. Se rió un poco de sí mismo. Este juego que estaba jugando era tan divertido que no podía esperar a revolucionarlo.

"Finalmente," Karamatsu dijo cuando llegaron.

"Esperemos que estemos solos," dijo, abriendo la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Karamatsu, como si fuera a obtener una respuesta.

Ichimatsu entró por la puerta y miró a su alrededor. No vio los zapatos de nadie en el corredor como siempre. Eso debe significar que todos estaban fuera, determinó. Mierda, sí.

"Ichimatsu, tengo que ir al baño, muévete por favor."

"Vamos juntos."

"¿Qué?" los lentes de sol que normalmente cubren los ojos de Karamatsu se deslizaron hacia abajo y a Ichimatsu le encantó la emoción que mostraban sus ojos.

"Ya me escuchaste. ¿Creías que te hice tomar todo eso para después no verte mear? No. Vamos. Quiero verte mear como un perro."

Ichimatsu esperó a que su hermano se moviera. El único sonido era el tick-tick-tick del reloj del liing. Karamatsu hizo una mueca antes de suspirar deslizando sus lentes por completo.

"Está bien."

Ichimatsu se sintió encantado de conseguir su propósito. Él amaba intimidar a Karamatsu porque nunca se enojaba como sus otros hermanos. Pero si presionaba los botones correctos, a veces podía ver las grietas en la fachada que Karamatsu tanto se esforzaba por mantener.

Se metieron juntos al baño, las manos de Karmatsu fueron a su cinturón. Ichimatsu le agarró las muñecas, sonriendo. "Déjame ayudar."

"¿Qué?" Karamatsu se encogió.

"Quiero ayudar. ¿Necesito amarrarte las manos para evitar que lo hagas tú mismo?" Amenazó Ichimatsu, con una siniestra sonrisa gatuna.

Vio cómo su hermano tragaba pero luego sus manos cayeron inertes a los lados. "Bueno."

Ichimatsu sintió el poder en su pecho y su sangre corriendo a su entrepierna. Nadie podía controlar a Karamatsu como él podía porque su hermano era un idiota. Tanto quería la aprobación de Ichimatsu – por qué razón, no podía adivinarlo. Él era porquería, mierda, basura no combustible. Era patético y repugnante. Y aun así Karamatsu daría su vida por él. Se humillaría a si mismo así solo para hacerlo feliz.

Ahora, eso sí era asqueroso.

Él negó con la cabeza, tirando esos pensamientos por ahora. Ichimatsu se dejó caer de rodillas, desabrochando los pantalones de Karamatsu.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó su hermano, luciendo alarmado, con sus brazos en alto.

"Ayudando," dijo, tirando de la cremallera de sus pantalones y desabotonando el primer botón.

"¿Por qué estás ahí abajo, de todos modos? Necesito ori- ¡Eek!" Karamatsu dejó escapar un grito cuando lamió a través del bulto delante de él, atrapado en los confines de la ropa interior azul con lentejuelas.

"Estos lucen horrible," comentó Ichimatsu, tocando a su hermano a través de la tela de mal gusto.

"Ichimatsu– ¡ah! Por favor, para. Tengo, ugh, tengo que mear," Las manos de Karamatsu finalmente bajaron y agarraron el pelo de Ichimatsu.

Se sintió bien.

"Lo vez, ¿no te dije que podía ayudar?" La sonrisa en la cara de su hermano menor era malvada. Puramente malvada. Pero– Karamatsu se mordió el labio. ¿Esto lo haría feliz? ¿Tal vez solo quería verlo humillado por el dinero que gastó?

Después de debatir consigo mismo, asintió con la cabeza, dejando que su agarre se volviera más suave. Inmediatamente, Ichimatsu se lanzó sobre su miembro con su lengua de nuevo y Karamatsu pudo sentir un chorro de orina saliendo de su hendidura. Mierda. No quería orinar sobre Ichimatsu.

Escuchó a su hermano riéndose mientras ensalivaba todo el bulto que se estaba formando. "Eres tan asqueroso, nii-san. Poniéndote duro por tu hermano lamiéndote."

No podía decir nada de vuelta. Él ya estaba goteando– si era orina o esperma no podía decirlo. Pero Karamatsu sabía que necesitaba más. Agarró el pelo de Ichimatsu y empujó su erección en su boca abierta, meciendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo.

Eso fue orina definitivamente, pensó mientras sentía otro chorro escapando de su pene. Esto le causó un estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda. Se sintió bien.

Ichimatsu le sinrió, mostrando los dientes. Karamatsu se detuvo por un momento– el tiempo suficiente para que Ichimatsu mordiera su ropa interior y tirara de ella. Ahí estaba, en todo su brillante esplendor.

Karamatsu Junior.

Ichimatsu lamió sus labios y susurró algo antes de succionar la punta. Hizo una mueca, pero lamió la ranura de todos modos Karamatsu se resistió en su boca, sintiendo el techo de la boca de su hermano cuando lo hizo. Sus manos mantenían a Ichimatsu ahí, aunque quisiera apartarse. Podría orinar ahí mismo, pensó Karamatsu, sintiendo otro de esos pequeños chorros.

"Déjame- ¡Déjame ir!" Ichimatsu finalmente se apartó, semen pegajoso y orina colectados en sus labios. "Vamos a mi ritmo, Kusomatsu nii-san. Y no orines en mi boca, maldito pervertido."

"L-Lo siento," Dijo Karamatsu, dejando ir su cabello, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable en su pecho por disfrutarlo.

"Cállate la maldita boca," Dijo Ichimatsu, agarrando el miembro de Karamatsu mientras lamía la parte de abajo.

Los ojos de Karamatsu rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza. La estimulación comenzaba a ser demasiada. Su vejiga le estaba gritando, casi doloroso si no fuera por el placer que venía con la boca de Ichimatsu. Miró hacia abajo a su hermano mientras Ichimatsu acariciaba toda la longitud lamiendo la ranura. Ya eran un par de meses desde que habían comenzado a hacer esto e Ichimatsu aún podía volarle la mente con cada mamada.

"I-Ichimatsu," se quejó, acariciando su cabeza. Podía sentir a su hermano ronroneando. Karamatsu miró a su hermano tocándose a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones deportivos, sintiendo su pene poniéndose más duro. Ichimatsu dejó que su mano pasara por todo su cuerpo y la dejó reposando justo donde estaba su vejiga. Sintió a Ichimatsu presionándola. "¡A-ah! ¡N-no lo hagas!"

Ichimatsu presionó más fuerte en la misma área tomando el miembro de Karamatsu más profundo en su boca, tragando el líquido pre-seminal. No estaba seguro de cómo debería estar sintiendo, pero excitado era lo que más se acercaba. Ichimatsu lucía sexy, tocándose con su propia mano mientras chupaba su pene y presionaba su vejiga llena haciéndolo sentirse mareado.

"V-voy… ah…" Karamatsu agarró el pelo de Ichimatsu, sujetando su cabeza al sentir el chorro de semen saliendo. Podía sentir a su hermano luchando pero no podía importarle menos mientras presionaba sus caderas, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta de Ichimatsu a su alrededor.

Finalmente se apartó, viendo como Ichimatsu lo fulminaba con la mirada, con la boca llena de esperma. "Eres tan jodidamente repugnante," dijo presionando la vejiga de Karamatsu con más fuerza.

"¡Ah, espera!" Karamatsu sintió un chorro de orina escapar de su pene, aterrizando en la boca abierta de Ichimatsu. Eso fue caliente. Se imaginó orinando en la boca de su hermano y se sintió avergonzado de lo excitado que se sentía ante la idea.

"Mierda," se quejó Ichimatsu, finalmente sacando su propio miembro de sus pantalones. Karamatsu observó mientras escupía algo de la combinación de esperma y orina en su mano, acariciándose a sí mismo.

Ichimatsu se sentía insatisfecho. Trató de masturbarse más fuerte sintiéndose cerca. Su mano cubierta con el esperma y la orina de Karamatsu, se sentía increíble y no podía creer que su hermano realmente hubiera orinado en él. Estaba tan increíblemente duro de solo pensarlo.

"¿Qué estás mirando, nii-san?" preguntó Ichimatsu, sonriendo tímidamente mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda, abriendo sus piernas. "¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?"

Pudo ver a Karamatsu tragar, su erección aun soltando líquido– si era semen u orina, no podía saberlo. Todo lo que sabía es que ambos querían lo mismo.

"H-hermano… S-solo si quieres-"

"Solo follame," se quejó Ichimatsu, rodando sus ojos ante la fachada galante de Karamatsu. Había visto a Karamatsu perder el control antes y sabía que se olvidaría de ser gentil. Era una de las facetas favoritas de Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu hizo una pausa, pero negó con la cabeza, como si debatiera algo consigo mismo. Se acercó a un cajón al lado de ellos y sacó una botella de loción. "No voy a hacerlo en seco, Ichimatsu," dijo en voz baja, de rodillas entre las piernas de Ichimatsu.

"Sólo pon algo dentro mío," replicó, rodando su sudadera por encima de su pecho mientras continuaba acariciándose a sí mismo.

Karamatsu rió mientras abría la botella; puso un poco en la entrada de Ichimatsu y en su mano izquierda. Sintió que se estaba poniendo duro otra vez escuchando los ruidos que su hermano hacía y que solo él estaba autorizado para oír. Los gemidos y jadeos tranquilos le hacían sentir cosas que nunca pensó que sentiría. Karamatsu rodeó el apretado agujero delante de él con uno de sus dedos, viendo a Ichimatsu intentando presionar su cadera contra su mano. Se rindió y metió el dedo, curvándolo hacia arriba.

Ichimatsu dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió entrar el dedo. Finalmente. Se empujó a si mismo hacia abajo, tratando de obtener más fricción. Karamatsu se movía a un ritmo lento, sin tomar en cuenta de que se habían acostado más de una vez y que estaba bien moverse rápido.

"Sabes que necesito más que eso, idiota," dijo Ichimatsu, mirando hacia abajo a Karamatsu.

"Juega con tus pezones," ordenó su hermano, ni si quiera mirando para encontrar sus ojos. "Pondré otro dedo si lo haces."

Ichimatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante el tono de Karamatsu. Asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que el otro no podía verlo. Con la mano que no estaba agarrando su miembro, frotó uno de sus pezones, sintiéndolo ponerse duro entre sus dedos.

"Buen chico," murmuró entre dientes Karamatsu mientras empujaba un segundo dedo en Ichimatsu, sintiendo a su hermano apretándose alrededor. "Pellízcalo más fuerte."

La mente de Ichimatsu daba vueltas. Amaba cuando Karamatsu se ponía así. Pellizcó su pezón, sintiendo un hormigueo de dolor y placer juntos. Se estaba acariciando a sí mismo y moliendo sus caderas tan duro como podía contra los dedos de su hermano, sintiéndose ya al borde de un orgasmo.

Karamatsu comenzó a extenderlo, tijereteando y presionando un tercer dedo. Ichimatsu soltó un siseo, no estaba listo para eso. El dolor se desvaneció cuando consiguió extenderlo aún más. Uno de estos días iba a tener a Karamatsu metiendo su puño. Pero ahora… "Está bien, por favor… Apresúrate, fóllame ya, Kusomatsu."

"Vas a tener que pedirlo más bonito que eso," se quejó Karamatsu, incorporándose y sacando sus dedos de Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu gimió al sentirse vacío, por la pérdida de toda la estimulación cuando más la necesitaba. "Por favor, Karamatsu nii-san, por favor fóllame, ¡por favor!"

Su hermano sonrió, moviendo su miembro para frotarlo en la entrada de Ichimatsu. Vació la botella de loción sobre sí mismo. Incluso cuando lo iba a coger, Ichimatsu apreciaba que Karamatsu tratara de ser cuidadoso. Como si fuera a decir eso en voz alta.

Después de una breve eternidad, Ichimatsu finalmente sintió la cabeza del pene de Karamatsu entrando y las manos de su hermano sobre él. No podía respirar mientras Karamatsu empujaba más profundo, llenando el espacio dentro de él. Una de las manos de Karamatsu estaba agarrando sus caderas mientras que la otra estaba agarrando uno de sus pechos.

"Eres tan suave, hermanito," murmuró Karamatsu, chupando la punta de su pezón. "Tus pezones son las lindos y rosados."

"Ca-cállate," jadeó, tratando de quitarse su rostro de encima.

Karamatsu chasqueó sus caderas contra Ichimatsu, lo que lo hace jadear. "Más te vale comportarte."

Ichimatsu asintió, mordiéndose su propia mano. La otra se aferraba a su propio miembro, masturbándolo con fuerza.

"Ahógame, pervertido," susurró.

"No," respondió Karamatsu, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Vamos, sabes que no consigo poder-"

En lugar de sentir una mano sintió una mordida en su cuello; Karamatsu dejó ir su pezón para poder mordisquear su cuello en su lugar. Suficiente para él.

Podía sentir a Karamatsu romper la piel. Dolía pero se sentía tan bien. Su hermano lamió una pequeña cantidad de sangre que salía. Sus caderas se estaban meciendo contra las de Karamatsu por voluntad propia, sintiéndose finalmente llegar al orgasmo.

Él se corrió, largos chorros de esperma espeso saliendo hasta manchar la estúpida y fea camisa de Karamatsu. Ichimatsu se dejó llevar por el orgasmo mientras Karamatsu seguía empujándose dentro de él, sobre-estimulándolo. Estaba viendo estrellas.

"Y-ya terminé, p-para," Murmuró, sintiéndose babear todo.

"Yo casi…" Susurró Karamatsu antes de lamer su cuello y su barbilla. Se inclinó para besar a Ichimatsu y se vino en su interior.

Sus dientes chocaron e Ichimatsu mordió a Karamatsu, tartando de conseguir que parara. Ya estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, y esto no lo estaba ayudando. Finalmente, su hermano mayor se separó, con saliva goteando de su propia boca.

"Sale," gruñó, dándose la vuelta.

"E-espera," los ojos de Karamatsu se nublaron.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que…ugh."

"¡¿Qué?!" la cabeza de Ichimatsu se volteó para mirar a su hermano. Esa mirada en su rostro lo decía todo. "Ni si quiera te atrevas pedazo de mierda– ¡ah!"

El cuerpo de Karamatsu se relajó por sí solo, causando que orinara– aún dentro de su hermano. "Ah, se siente tan bien," susurró, sintiendo más alivio orinando que lo que había sentido corriéndose.

"Oh por dios," Ichimatsu se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos retrocediendo. Se sentía increíblemente caliente. El líquido humeante llenándolo, más que cualquier cantidad de esperma lo había hecho. Se sentía asqueroso pero no le importó. Nunca admitiría que había fantaseado acerca de esto pasando antes. "S-sale…"

"Déjame terminar," respondió su hermano, con la cabeza en el pecho de Ichimatsu, besando su piel cálida mientras lo hizo.

"Que hermano mayor de mierda… que… que mea dentro de alguien…" Ichimatsu pretendía estar enojado, contento de que Karamatsu no pudiera ver su cara.

Después de un minuto, sintió calmarse la corriente dentro de él, se sentía incómodamente cálido y lleno. "He terminado," anunció por fin Karamatsu, sacando su miembro. Un chorro de líquido se filtró de Ichimatsu a un ritmo constante. "Esto es caliente," susurró.

"Es demasiado caliente," dijo Ichimatsu, pateando a Karamatsu.

"Te ayudaré a limpiarte," ofrece Karamatsu.

"Más te vale, pervertido de mierda." Ichimatsu lo empuja fuera de su estómago, sintiendo más líquido caer de él. Era una buena sensación.

"Lo siento…"

"Está bien. Solo límpiame, Kusomatsu." Sonrió por dentro. Mientras disfrutaba la sensación de calor, sabía que iba a ser un desastre poder limpiarlo… Tal vez la próxima vez podría convencer a Karamatsu que simplemente orinara sobre él.

Y bueno, eso es todo. No se si puedo hacer esto pero para los que quieran saber, en el fic original hay enlaces para poder ver dos fanarts geniales de dos artistas asombrosxs artistas.

Kyo: post/141421502363/two-fanpages-for-this-karaichi-fanfic-olala  
Matsutrash: post/141191065769/living-up-to-my-name-o-u-o-based-on-this

Permiso para compartir sus bonitos dibujos 3


End file.
